Nuestra familia
by Maddox Leire
Summary: En el pasado Sunrice "Sunny" hizo malas elecciones y pago las consecuencias. Cuando por fin es libre de nuevo va al único lugar que considera como su hogar, con su hermano Brian O Conner asique hace las maletas y viaja a L.A. Poco esperaba encontrar su "lugar único", reencontrar su capacidad de amar(perdida hace mucho), pero su pasado decide volver y con el sus antiguos enemigos
1. Chapter 1

El crepitar de la llamas llenaba sus oídos, el olor a goma quemada y metal chamuscado llena sus pulmones, su cuerpo se queja pero lo fuerza a moverse y con paso cuidadoso pero constante sale del terrible lio de llamas que hay a su alrededor. Cuando por fin se deja caer al suelo mirando las estrellas y respirando con dificultad y alivio. Una cara familiar llena su visión y con una sonrisa llenado sus labios murmura- Hola Luke, creo que deberías llamar a los médicos porque yo no pienso moverme de acá- logra decir antes de la oscuridad que se mantenía en los límites de su visión termina por engullirla y lo último que escucha antes de caer en la inconsciencia en la vez grave de policía moreno que dice "me lo figuraba".


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Libertad y Familia.

Las puertas de la prisión, que la había mantenido encerrada durante 2 años, se cerraban tras ella sellando su vuelta a la libertad, con paso decidido avanzo hacia un teléfono público en la calle y después de unos momentos hablando, con una sonrisa en la cara, fue hacia un Camaro del 69 negro brillante, que está estacionado en el establecimiento de la policía, después de acariciar en volante lo encendió escuchando con placer el sonido del motor y en cuestión de segundos avanzo hacia la carretera a alta velocidad.

Un feliz Brian O'Conner cortaba la llamada en su celular y se acercaba, feliz, al resto del la familia.

-Dom, tengo que pedirte un lugar para una amiga, recién salió de prisión y necesita un lugar donde estar- dice mientras se sienta junto a su esposa embarazada mientras ve como el pequeño Jack corre entre los presentes.

-quien viene?- pregunta un intrigado Roman- tu sonrisa dice que es una muy querida amiga y solo hay una que te haga reír así-comenta metiendo un pedazo de pollo asado en su boca y mirando al rubio con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-Sunny, la soltaron hace una horas y dio que quería ir a casa pero no le dejaron nada asique necesita un lugar para llegar- explica acariciando el vientre hinchado de su esposa- por como conduce estará en 3 horas o cuatro si para comer asique o le encuentro un hotel o la dejo en la casa.- ahora miraba a Dom que solo asiente con la cabeza mientras sostiene a Letty en su regazo.

\- la familia siempre tiene un lugar en esta casa- contesta al final ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento de O'Conner.

Los presentes en la barbacoa estaban comiendo y riendo ante las cosas que contaban Brian y Roman de su amiga de la infancia, las carcajadas llenaban el aire cuando un ruido de motor bien afinado llamo la atención de todos.

\- allí esta ella- anuncio el rubio antes de pararse y acercarse a la calle mientras ve como un Camaro negro frena de forma abrupta y la puerta se abre para revelar a una pelirroja de cabello largo hasta el fin de la espalda y ondulado, delgada y casi tan alta como Brian. Vestida con unos pantalones negros de cuero ajustados a sus piernas, botas altas con casi 5 cm de plataforma negras también y una musculosa violeta oscuro con la frase "make it worth" escrita en blanco y lentes de sol ReyBan. En cuanto salió del auto corrió asía O'Conner, tirándose hacia el haciendo que casi caigan los dos al suelo, entre carcajadas y saludos la chica besaba la mejilla del rubio dejando rastros de rojo en ella, mientas este le abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura riéndose a carcajadas. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el resto de la multitud que los miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa, por la demostración de afecto explosiva de la muchacha, excepto por un afroamericano y se para adelantándose al encuentro con la rojilla.

-hey, no hay un poco de amor para Rome aquí?- Pregunta alzando la voz y ve con diversión como la mujer da un pequeño grito de sorpresa para luego correr y casi taclearlo en un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después de un breve lapso de saludos se dejo arrastrar a donde el grupo la veía ya con diversión y curiosidad.

-Amigos, les presento a Sunrice DelToro- presenta el rubio hablando con el resto de la familia, luego voltea a ver a Sunny- Princesa, ellos son mi familia- termina dirigiéndola hacia una morena embarazaba que la miraba con ternura y cariño.- Ella es Mia, mi esposa- las presenta ayudando a la joven Toretto que se estaba parando. En el mismo instante en el que la mujer se pone de pie es abrazada con fuerza pero cuidado por la pelirroja. Dándole también un beso en la mejilla la suelta y ve como su amigo de la infancia trae en brazos a un pequeño rubio que la miraba con curiosidad pero si desconfianza- Este diablillo de aquí en Jack- completa el rubio acercando le a Jack.

-Hola Jacky, soy tu tía Sunny- dice extendiendo una mano que el pequeño ve con curiosidad antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y abrazarla como puede con sus pequeños bracitos haciendo que el patio se llene de carcajadas otras vez al ver que el pequeño, luego del rápido abrazo, quiso seguir jugando y exigió ir al suelo.

Todos se fueron presentados y recibieron abrazos y besos en la mejilla por parte de la nueva. Cuando llegaron ante Dom Y Letty estos ya estaban de pie, primero saludo como de costumbre a la mujer pero cuando llego el turno de saludar a el corredor ella se le echo encima abrazándolo con casi tanta fuerza como había hecho con Roman y Brian echando sus brazos por el cuello de hombre y siente que este pasa un brazo fuerte por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, se aparta levemente y le da un beso prolongado en la mejilla.

-gracias por cuidar de B por mí, te debo mucho-dice en tono serio y mirándolo a los ojos ya sin los lentes de sol con una sonrisa bailando en los labios ve como el corredor niega con la cabeza.

-Brian en mi familia, nunca le dejas a tu familia- re responde soltándola dejándola separarse de el para luego extenderle una Corona que ella acepta con un sonrisa amplia para luego ice con Roman y Brian a ponerse a hablar con todos abrazando a cada uno con un brazo.

Con un suspiro cansado deja sus bolsas en el suelo de la que sería su habitación por un tiempo, según lo que sabía en la casa vivían: Roman, Brian y Mia, junto con Dom y Letty y jóvenes que habían "encontrado" cuando se mudaron devuelta L.A. Sean y Tom que se encontraban en el sótano en una de las habitaciones que habían instalado allí, Tej se encontraba sobre el garaje de los Toretto junto con quien sea que necesitara un lugar para estar por un tiempo.

Tomo en una mano una remera larga negra muy grande para ella con la inscripción de I 3 LA, y en la otra una canasta con sus cosas para el baño.

Su baño ya había terminado, se sentía fresca y renovada después de una ducha caliente, estaba terminado de guardar su mini secador de cabello que había usado y coloco su cabello en un descuidado moño hacia arriba, se coloca la remera junto con su bóxer de dama y esta lista para salir. Abre la puerta para encontrarse casi chocándose con el pecho de Dom que estaba parado justo frente a la puerta.

-Maldición- soltó la chica y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y miro con enojo y sorpresa los ojos marrones del otro, que también tenía una expresión de sorpresa- la próxima vez, has ruido al caminar por favor- le recrimina con gracia.

-estaba por golpear cuando abriste la puerta, siendo sincero me sorprendiste bastante- explica mientras se apoya sobre la pared opuesta a la puerta dejando espacio para que la chica pueda salir.

Antes de irse a su habitación la chica se pasa de puntillas y le da un breve beso en la mejilla-buenas noches- le desea para luego desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

En cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse la tención abandono los músculos de el Toretto y entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras él se miro al espejo y pudo ver como su cara mostraba toda la confusión que sentía en esos momentos lavándose la cara recordaba todavía como sentía el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirroja cuando lo abrazo, el lugar donde lo había besado cosquilleaba de forma graciosa. Quería negar que su cuerpo reaccionara con el toque de la mujer pelirroja pero no podía, aunque iba a negar cualquier sentimiento que haya despertado cuando la miro a los ojos verde jade que le mostraban su alma y su fragilidad. Sabía que él y Letty no estaba en su mejor momento, peleando casi siempre que se hablaban, pero no por eso iba a dejarse tentar por otra mujer por muy hermosa que fuera. Terminando de lavarse la cara y los dientes sale del baño para desaparece en su habitación


End file.
